In the War on Terror and other military and law enforcement actions, there often arise specific situations that require specific equipment to deal with, and there may only be a short time frame of either seconds or minutes within which to have this equipment to deal with the situation. The Hollow Point Payload Capsule gives the soldier or police officer the ability to instantly modify his ammunition to accomplish the task at hand. He can instantly insert the needed capsule to deal with the situation.
If the Special Forces need intelligence from a terrorist and do not want him dead, they can insert a sleeping agent and shoot him with a minor flesh wound. When the Hollow Point Payload Capsule goes into a body, the solution inside will go all over the wound damage and be absorbed into the blood stream. The terrorist would then fall asleep and could easily be picked up for intelligence.
With a deadly poison the Hollow Point Payload Capsule, even the smallest round such as a .22, can be a fatal one shot one kill, no matter where the bullet hits. Special Forces can also decide to insert a Hollow Point Payload Capsule with a sickness disease agent so the terrorist goes back to the hideaway with all the other terrorists and makes the whole lot of them very sick. There is no limit to the type of solution particles that can be put inside the Hollow Point Payload Capsule. Some of the common agents maybe: tranquilizer, poison, nerve sickness, sleeping, infection, disease, radioactive, drugs, vaccines, identity markers, radiofrequency identification chips, etc.
The capsules may be semi-rigid or may be pliable to mold and fit into different openings in the bullet. There can be a variety of different capsule sizes. There may be one size that fits into any common size pistol bullet. There could be a tiny size made to fit into small rounds such as .22 caliber. There may be a size made to fit into riffle bullets for snipers.